Turn of Event
by Labyrinth-chan
Summary: There's a day when Trafalgar Law has to take in a baby into the world he curretly shares with his brutal-looking housemate, Eustass Kidd. Will Kidd accept it though...? (KiddxLaw) AU, one shot :3 Probably?


**Turn of Event**

**Disclaimer: The great OP is not mine. Characters are borrowed.**

* * *

If he knew beforehand such a certain case transpired that night, Law would have listen to his freaking housemate to not loiter around the risky backstreet for the day and just stayed home. Eustass Kidd, was the man's name, had mentioned him about some brutal gangsters' fighting over stupid thing at the said place, obviously uncared for any civilian welfare and public properties surrounding once it happened.

However, what Law was supposed to do then if he just shut himself in their abode? Boredom engulfed him as Kidd had to leave the house, right after he told the rumour, for his hometown far from the ruthless city they both currently live due to his nagging grandparents' persistent, whom as aggressor as the flaming red haired was. Eventually, the black raven locks had been left home alone for another few days, not that Law fully enjoyed the company of the guy all those times, but throwing insults to each other in daily basis like they always do were quite amusing.

Lit up fire in Kidd was a lot of fun.

Back to the present situation, much to Kidd's unusual warn, Law went against it and checked out from their rental house and headed towards the dangerous street to lift up his monotony. Regularly such street was occupied by many kinds of human behaviours, carrying out some shits here and there and some of them went in and out from the old buildings for God knew what immoral stuffs they were doing, which as well interesting to perceive.

The air of the night darkness gave a tension feeling, aside the pitiless cold moisture which struck his whole skin underneath thick clothes, ironically. Lamp posts at roadsides barely lighted the area, dim yellow coloured the atmosphere, doing nothing unless created more spaces for anonymous shadows in every part of the timeworn buildings.

It was only a few steps on that particular silent street, a shrill swish sound passed thinly by Law's pierced left ear, his short charcoal strands ruffled as an effect. It was a hell of speed, whatever object had flew earlier. Heartbeat started to make a ruckus in his circulatory system and halted his movement in shock. Just when the slight tanned teen tried to comply of what in the world had occurred a second ago, several gunshots broke the previous tranquillity of the area while people scrammed immediately in fright from the spot.

_Stray bullets…?!_

Sweat accumulated reflexively throughout Law's body and quick to find any sort of place to hide for a moment. He needed to fully grasp on the crappy situation or he would die in vain. There was a rusty metal door within his view that concealed a suitable room to save his ass, without a glitch, he ran to the front and kicked the corroded door lock to open it before closed it again hastily. Being breathlessly while leaned alongside the single leaf, he peeked through a small hole near the frame. Tense grey eyes widen upon the scene witnessed.

A number of gangs, mostly all of them looked like worthless thugs yet viciousness dwelled in their demeanours, began to appear and shortly at each other throats with variety of weapons armed every member's hands. Law observed, so the rumour brought by the visceral Kidd was true after all, he thought in his mind. As pity as it sounded, he was right trapped in the middle of a wasteful dispute similar to a lab rat in a cage with scientists surrounded it.

The raven haired could fight, devilishly, he was so strong for a scrawny-looking young man.

Nonetheless, it was out of question to be involved in that gangsters' brawl as his school life was at stake. Both he and Kidd had caused a bunch of troubles in their high school already, mainly due to their tendency to break rules and orders especially regarded to dress code, to the point that the teachers had pretty much gave up on them after bestowed numerous abortive punishments. Despite of their countless adolescence mischiefs, they were lucky for being able to hold their student positions until now because of their infamous family lineages plus an asset of genius brain (in Law's case) and athletic muscles (Kidd's specialty) each, in other words much to their teachers' dismay, had helped the school title remained in the eye of the whole nation for good reason.

Still, all of those were not a golden guarantee for them if they ever tangled themselves in outlaw activities, akin to the present jiffy. Law once again scanned outside while balled his both tattooed hands into fists as his entire form trembled in eagerness to join in the uproar. Firings, hitting, slashing, stabbing, and on-going battle cries alternately became noises. Damn the ammos were shots randomly, he could see some of the idiots had fell down, probably died, or cataleptic.

During the commotion, the hidden teen's sight caught an out of place figure at the corner of his intense grey orbs. Once he snapped his head to the direction and refocused, a faint gasp escaped his mouth.

The said figure he saw was a poorly attired woman lied on the ground, seemed to be the guiltless victim to the riot if judged by her profuse blood draped all over. Acted on pure impulse, Law got out from the confined space and hurried for her utility, ignoring the close call of the gangs' attacks on him. It was not in his nature to be panicked over an injured person, he would rather put up a calm, apathetic front instead of plainly showed any concern towards anybody.

Kneeled down beside her, Law noticed another small figure in her embrace. There was a tiny head poked out from the piece of cloth wrapped the mini form and one petite hand darted out from it, tried to reach the wounded woman's long dark hair.

_A baby? It's too quiet for one, _Law monologue. He skimmed her whole body and the source of blood, once he comprehended her condition, even without her consent he gave a first aid treatment as he had learned formerly through his family's medical training and having her head on his lap. Although, he knew well enough, she could not hold on very much longer.

"I…I'm sorry, my…Lu…Luffy," She laughed forlornly to the child in her clasp, "…Mommy's time….is up…"

Her charcoal eyes founded a non-verbal young man's one next to her. Law's jaw clamped tight, waiting for the pitiable mother to utter something. Maybe a short will or –

"Boy…I want…him to grow healt…healthily…and strong…"

Law's murky cloak had been gripped tightly by her quivered palm, she could not help but sobbed in frustrated as her pearl tears streamed down, such scene secretly made the raven haired guy's heart clenched. Her watery eyes glistened with both regret and hope.

_Be strong._

Regret, for not managed to watch her son fully grown up and achieve his dream in life.

Hope, for the other to hear attentively her true wish.

After a tad gap of muteness, Law's gaze went straight to hers, retorted in sincerity. "I understand. I got this. Please sleep well."

Hearing it from the stranger's mouth she just met in passing minute had eased her for an odd reason, her instinct told her to trust this teenager in spite of his delinquent appearance. Probably her late husband was the same. She casted a wide smile, her one last smile in the world for Law as her appreciation before her eyelids finally closed, leaving the realm and her parting gift in her hug.

He silently prayed to the deceased, out of his character nevertheless, then picked up the now crying Luffy from her. That baby must be realised his mommy had left him, his sad cry was unstoppable. Unknowingly to anyone, Law made a vow that nightfall, only between him and the mother.

As for the unworthy hoodlums whom still brawling in the area, it was a few seconds later an amount of police forces arrived and wasted no minute to arrest them all, led by a shirtless Inspector Smoker in which Law and Kidd had accustomed with so well, courtesy of their problematical actions thoroughly. The silver locks cop glanced in Law's direction after he lit his two cigars, and also to the high-pitched cry of baby in his clutch. They started a staring contest, discounting a gust of chill wind ruffled their hairs and outfits, and body in Smoker's circumstance.

The elder sighed, "Follow me to settle everything."

"Including this one?"

"Everything, Trafalgar. Everything."

* * *

Eustass Kidd stepped in front of his and Law's house entrance and put down his bagpack. A week had gone squandered by his family's business in metal equipment. Their title was renowned in the industry due to their advanced technology and top quality steelwork, including their visceral personalities when making a deal. Since the red haired teen was next in line to take over such commerce, he could not suppress away all those pressures, jobs, and nags from the family regardless of his age.

Not that they were matter, as long as they did not totally claimed his whole 24 hours period, he needed some to spend for his Law, in crucial.

His housemate Law.

Damn, he missed the guy. That bastard did not care to call nor text him during his absence. Did not the other miss him too? Great, shitty emotion, it was not him for being sappy like a damsel in distress and all.

Kidd opened the door he had unlocked while grunting under his breath, only to meet a cute little baby whom was playing happily with a number of toys at the hallway in sight.

He blinked, twice hard.

"Eustass-ya, I've reminded you that day to ring the bell first before coming in. Are you deaf?"

The taller man held his look up to his subject of affection, whom was slanting against the wall and crossing the arms, with a contemplate expression. He blinked one more time at Law, lips pursued to form any sort of words.

"I didn't knock you up enough to have a baby, right?"

**THUMP!**

Kidd's spontaneous respond received a throbbing kick on his stomach from the irritated doctor-to-be. "What kinda bizarre idea was that!?"

"Who knows," Kidd furrowed and carefully rubbed his bit sore abdomen, "your family had developed some shit to enable male pregnancy or somewhat."

"Cut the crap, Eustass-ya. Even if it bounds to happen, I don't remember we ever have that type of…interaction, whatever it is," Law turned away, breaking eye-contact with the bulkier guy as he said it. He might not look like it, yet Kidd was convinced the skinny male had blushed slightly. Such facial changed when Law gently took the adorable baby into his arms, his eyes glowed with tenderness.

Listening to the child's excited giggles irrationally amplified the wrath of jealousy inside Kidd, so he in a sudden banged his head onto the concrete wall to stop himself from inflicted any harm onto the innocent little baby.

"Wha – bastard, I'm not gonna pay for the crack. What's wrong with you?"

"No…nothing. Then whose brat is that?"

"His name's Luffy-ya, not brat. I've taken custody of him."

"…The hell?"

"You heard me."

What stunned the flaming red haired one was Law's determinant face, pierced through his eyes straight to heart. How could he oppose to it? Whenever the other wanted something, oh he would do it, slow and steady till the end, even Kidd himself was unable to obstruct nor to control him. That what had attracted the brute to the partner of his.

They were only known each other for a few years, since middle school exactly, if families' gatherings were to be tallied too. From the first met, Law's mischief and Kidd's tyrant were not a virtuous combination thus always spark a senseless argument, but they handled their weird relationship surprisingly well until today. No one had queried it, they left it at that. The rental resident they were living in was a result of their parents' permission after a very long, tiring quarrels.

Upon seeing the not-so-cool impression of the red headed, Law chuckled. He went off to his bedroom with mini Luffy in arms, got out seconds later and handed Kidd a blue file. "Read this. It should do the trick to your puzzlement."

The other wordlessly took it, flipping the pages in aloof. To be honest, it would be easier if Law explained to him instead of reading exhaustively this entire stuff people called law and regulation, no pun intended. He was not the type who loved to read, sure that little teaser knew it…

"Haah…I should've known better not to give you the file, you look funnier when you try to understand the details."

"Shut it, asshole."

"Simply put," Law flouted the unintelligent insult, "Luffy-ya's parents had died, I had him registered under Trafalgar family, as it made the total process smoother in many ways."

"Where did you find him?"

This, Law chose to zip his mouth. If he said he had been trapped in the violent clash last week notwithstanding the warning, Kidd would be mad and with Luffy in his cradle, he could not go all out to supress the big guy's rage. Unfortunately, his housemate seemed to get the cue once he saw the scowl face the other made. Sighing, Law decided to shed light on truth.

"The dispute you had talked about, I was _accidentally_ involved. That was when I met him, with his dead mothe –" Before he could finish his sentence, the raven haired teen was shoved literally onto the wall behind him by a sturdy, firm hand.

"Whoa, careful, Eustass-ya! Luffy-ya is –"

"You hurt somewhere?"

Law gawked to the anxiety-hinted question. It was rare, coming out from the man in front of him. He would say 'Serve you right' or anything else that brushed it off. Since when he became a caring housemate? "…No…" He spoke, then it hit him. "Heeeh, are you actually anxious~~~?"

There was a gap. Law's playful remark was replied by Kidd's serious mien with saddle-brown eyes punctured into his grey one, successfully dropped the smirk he wore. It was an undefined silence, except for Luffy's soft cackle towards the two, his tiny hands wailed to reach out the taller guy, wanted to snuggle to him next.

To his instinct, Kidd grabbed the – perhaps six months old or so – baby mildly from Law and held him in the air. Luffy's animated giggle infected him too to be frank, though he tried his best to hide it. As he brought him closer, the child's palm traced the contour of his face in stupefaction, sluggishly trailed to indiscriminate directions. Somehow, it made Kidd felt happy.

"I guess it's not so bad," the red locks considered.

"You don't mind?"

"No if you're the mama."

Law staggered in a lot of ways, a vein popped to his touchiness. "Idiot dumbass Eustass-ya. It supposed to be papa."

"Oh, that would be me."

"Huh? I didn't ask you to take care of him too, you know."

"There's no difference," Luffy initiatively cuddled onto Kidd's hulking chest while the elder was talking, "we live under one roof after all."

Accepted it already, Law's inner voice whispered. It would be stress-free a bit to have an assistance in this parental thingy during high school time like right now. His family had ensured with him several epochs over his decision to have the poor baby in his own care, and he was steadfast to it due to a promise that had been tied, yet he could get any help from them if anything should happen beyond his capability.

"Things will get messier. With school, homework, kid's cry at night, change his diaper, feeding, washing…"

"I know that, bastard," Kidd practically rolled his eyes.

"You'll be even grumpier than you are now."

"Law, you'll be facing similar shit, aren't you. That's fair enough as it is. We'll think over that bothersome matter later so stop commenting."

The owner of the name paused his voice, not that he had a word left to utter. Relief inundated his heart, glad he would not be alone in this. Apparently, Kidd had his indulgent side.

Law let out a small titter before he resumed, "We discuss like a young newlyweds."

"I love that."

Shocked, the skinny male snapped his sight towards the grinning Kidd. Did he hear it right? Or did he misunderstand such simple statement?

"Our kid had fallen asleep," said the other as Luffy's noiselessness and immobile form in his enfold gave away the proof, "it's finally our moment. Let's make out."

Blood pumped to Law's face, causing him to redden in embarrassing. He should not be blushed. Stupid fire headed partner. "Don't…don't joke about it. What's with this turn of event, damn Eustass-ya…?"

"I meant it. I've always been."

Thanks to his bravery, Kidd risked himself to grip the tattooed hand, sucked and licked one, two of the fingers. Unable to impose any smash nor kick on the guy in view because of Luffy's safety, Law could only flinched to the abrupt gesture. Even if he tried to retract his abused hand, Kidd's fix clutch circled his wrist did not dislodge. To his nervousness, his traitorous body emitted a tad heat and his breath shaken.

"Eu…Eustass-ya, I'm gonna beat you…!"

Letting go of the saliva-coated fingers with slurps, Kidd teasingly countered, "Do it in bed."

* * *

**AN: Hopefully you enjoy this short story. :D Actually, i'm in stress, my conflict still remain unsolved, and i'll need a couple of weeks, maybe, to settle it before my mind become ease to write again. So to my readers of my fanfics Taking Care of You & CLICK!, i'm sorry that you guys have to wait a bit longer, this LawxKidd fanfic is made out of my tension. Picturing Law and Kidd with a baby made me a bit happy, thus here it is. Thank you for you guys' supports! And thank you for reading and reviewing, if there's any! Leave me a review or PM if you wanna comment or request something, okay? See ya!**


End file.
